Pain of Siblings UPDATED
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: The pain of brother and sister can know no leaps and no bounds, but what happens when one of them forgets who they were? Pein sends his sister, Sakura, to Konoha as a spy, but things go horribly wrong in so many ways..From kidnappings to mysterious creatures, to murders that collapse worlds..."Who are you? Where am I? WHY am I here?" (Updated version!)


**A/N Hey, real quick guys! I decided to rewrite the fanfic! Mostly because I left stuff out…also because my writing style has apparently changed and I left a few holes in Sakura's personality and it was bothering me. A lot. So, enjoy!**

**Pain of Siblings 01: The Separation**

Konan sighed as she looked out the window. The rain only seemed to keep pouring harder and harder as she thought more about what was about to happen.

_Poor Pein_ Konan thought to herself lightly. The lightning cracked across the sky; the resulting thunder booming not a moment after. Konan sighed again and lightly felt her hair, knowing that it was going to get fizzy today.

She walked away from the window, the rain pounding against metal comforting her for the moment. She walked towards a door in the members section of the hideout. This door was very special, for it was black with a pink cherry blossom petal near the center of the top of the door. She softly brushed her hand against the petal, knowing that the person inside would still be sleeping.

Suddenly, a brilliant smile fixed itself on her face. She slammed open the door and hollered out,

"Sakura-chan!"

The person in bed merely moved around and groaned out in frustration.

Konan's smile dimmed for a moment before a smirk placed itself on her lips. She stepped towards the bed and ripped the covers off of the girl.

"Mahhh" the girl moaned out in agony. She shivered and cracked an eye open.

"Mah, nee-chan…" she whined as she slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleepy out of her eye.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. It's time to get some food in you, then Pein-sama has something he wants to talk to you about." Konan said, knowing she would get up at the mention of their leader.

"Wha-" Sakura shot up out of bed and struck a pose. "Yosh! Why did you not tell me this beforehand, Konan-nee?" She shot towards the door, where Konan grabbed the back of her shirt. Sakura almost choked but managed to halt her feet before that happened.

"Sakura, we have to eat first." Konan said lightly, causing Sakura to pout and slump her stature. Konan let go of her shirt slowly, not sure if Sakura would take off.

"Aw, but Nii-san wants me…" Sakura sighed and whirled around and stared at Konan for a moment. "What's Nii-san want with me anyway, Konan-nee?" Sakura asked curiously as she grabbed Konan's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

On the way to the door, Sakura grabbed her black robe which showed that she could soon join the organization, Akatsuki.

Konan grinned behind Sakura's head and let herself be dragged towards the kitchen, where the cook should be making Sakura's favorite food—

"DANGO!" Sakura yelled out astonished, barreling towards the plate of dango on the table. She let go of Konan as soon as she saw the plate and Konan laughed at her as she scarfed the plate of dango down.

Konan looked at the woman who cooked the dango for little Sakura.

"Ah, Sango-san, thank you." Konan said politely, causing Sakura to stop eating and look at Sango as well.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Sango-nee!" Sakura said excitedly, grinning towards Sango who blushed brilliantly and began to squeal at the cuteness that was Sakura.

Konan only laughed and went towards Sakura. When she got to her chair, she stood behind her and began to brush out Sakura's hair with her fingers.

Konan's gaze turned soft as she looked at Sakura.

Sango left the room after bowing, knowing Konan was finished with her.

Sakura's pink hair was randomly mixed in with shades of black. Her black streaks were natural, and, in fact, when Sakura first arrived no one believed that they were real.

"Konan-nee, is something wrong?" Sakura asked after Konan stopped brushing out her hair and just let her hand sit in Sakura's hair.

Konan's eyes widened for a moment before she moved her hand away from Sakura.

Sakura's gray eyes narrowed as she slowly ate her dango, her eyes piercing through Konan's own eyes.

"Konan." Sakura said simply, causing Konan to tense and shake her head before she let out a brilliant grin, although Sakura could tell it was fake.

Sakura simply turned away slightly, keeping Konan within her line of sight.

"Sorry! You're just getting so big, Sakura!" Konan said, wrapping her arms around Sakura's head. She laid her cheek on the top of her head and stared silently at the wall.

Sakura merely chewed up her dango, going through situations in her head which would make Konan act so odd.

"Am I to get my first mission?" Sakura asked curiously, her Rin'negan twinkling in a childish way.

"Aa." Konan grunted out, wondering exactly when Sakura became so smart.

"Neh, Konan-nee, you shouldn't be worried about me. It's my first mission, so I am willing to bet it is something really easy, and most likely with another one of the members." Sakura said curtly before taking another bite of her dango. She stared at the five dango sticks lying on her relatively clean plate. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in excitement and her eyes seemingly sparkled.

Sakura, startling Konan, jumped up and grabbed onto Konan's hands.

"What if he sends me on a mission with you, Konan-nee?" Sakura said excitedly before twirling in pure excitement, holding her dango in both hands.

"Sakura, if he was doing that then he would have told me already." Konan said smirking causing Sakura to stop and glare at Konan briefly and snorting before grinning back at the blue haired woman.

"Meh, he could have not told you since he knew you would tell me if he did!" Sakura said right before sticking her tongue out at Konan.

Konan, deciding to entertain the girl briefly, began to look furious, which caused Sakura to squeal loudly and rush out of the kitchen, towards Pein's office.

Along the way, Sakura almost literally ran into a large, blue fish-like man. Said man grinned at Sakura and ruffled her hair before stepping aside so Sakura could run past.

Konan, right behind Sakura, stopped in front of Kisame, her face blank.

"Her first mission is today." Konan said simply, causing Kisame's grin to almost literally fall off his face.

"Why her?" He simply asked, only for Konan to return his question with silence. She quietly kept going down the hall, leaving Kisame to stand in silence in the hall.

**-o-**

Sakura stood silently outside of Pein's door, her one thought on the question 'how difficult could one mission be?'

Sakura finally opened the door when she felt chakra flair up inside. She planted a small smile on her face—one that said she was pleased but not overly happy or seemingly childish.

"Pein-sama" she said simply, causing Pein to glance at the girl.

"Sakura" he said, looking towards the papers on his desk.

"I know you're not really doing paperwork, Pein-sama." Sakura said with a larger smirk than was probably necessary.

Pein let out a chuckle and looked at her, their Rin'negan eyes clashing.

"I guess you heard about your mission?" Pein asked curiously, causing Sakura to merely shift on her feet.

"I see." Pein's eyes narrowed slightly, sensing the sadness in the girl.

"Before I give you this mission, I have to know if you will accept it or not."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "I've never heard of you offering such an open mission."

Pein merely shrugged.

"Do you accept?" Pein asked, holding out a scroll with a pink lining.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly.

_He wouldn't send me to my death, but this must be a pretty dangerous mission if he won't even tell me what it is…_

"I accept, even if you haven't told me what it is." Sakura said, causing Pein to chuckle and stand up. Her eyes widened slightly, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Good, good." Pein said before stopping right in front of her and crouching in front of her.

"Nii-san, what's the matter?" Sakura said, putting a hand on the side of her brother's face. He looked sad and looked like he needed comforting, she reasoned with herself.

Pein merely sighed and laid his hand on the hand on his face. He closed his eyes and she knew something was horribly wrong.

"Your mission is for you to leave here." Pein said coldly, causing Sakura to tense up even further.

"W-What..." Sakura asked confused. She tried to take her hand off of Pein's face but Pein held her hand firmly.

"We do not yet have a good spy in Konoha. This is your test, Sakura Haruno." Pein said, tacking on the last name as her cover name. Sakura instantly understood, but didn't quite understand the severity of it.

"We share the same eyes and hearing, Sakura. Therefore, for us to get the best information, you are to…to lose your memory. Thus allowing me to spy through your unknowing eyes." Pein said sharply before he slammed his palm into Sakura's forehead. Without her noticing, he had been gathering chakra into his palm.

Sakura's eyes began to flutter close, although she had enough time to ask 'why' in a broken voice. She fell forward onto his shoulder, where he then held her to him.

Pein let a tear leak out of his now closed eyes. He held Sakura in his arms and simply cried for minute, aware of how strong the storm outside was getting.

Meanwhile, outside the door stood Kisame and Konan, both wondering how in the world Pein could have made such a heart breaking decision.

**-o-**

In another part of the world, stood a lone figure surrounded by puddles, almost lakes, of blood. The houses, once barren, were now full of people. These people, however, were different. They seemed alive but then again they somehow didn't.

Their eyes were rolled back in their heads and their mouths open wide, some with their bottom jaws gone and some with various wounds all over their face and bodies.

All wore a single symbol on their clothing—one which caused this single figure to scream in pure terror and sadness.

**-o-**

Another figure, in a seemingly different dimension, stared down at his crumpled brother. The brother who was cringing and seeing his dead family rise from the dead and make various attempts on his life.

This figure, however, was named Uchiha Itachi and he had just succeeded in massacring his entire family…

Well, except for one.

He darted off towards the edge of the Uchiha compound lines—the one facing the forest outside of Konoha.

**-o-**

Pein, having decided to give Konan a chance of saying goodbye to the unconscious Sakura, softly placed the unconscious girl into Konan's awaiting arms.

Konan didn't say anything, merely carried the girl bridal-style.

After what seemed like an eternity to Pein, Konan finally looked into Pein's eyes.

"Meet the Uchiha at the halfway point. He will take her to Konoha and secure her a spot amongst their ranks." Pein stated solemnly, causing Konan's eyes to narrow slightly.

"And you can trust this boy with her?" Konan said coldly, causing Pein's eyes to narrow slightly at her. She didn't back down—not like she ever did when it came to Sakura.

"Although he has murdered his family, he still holds love for his brother—just as I hold love for my little sister." Konan was silent so he simply turned his back to her and walked to his desk where he retrieved a pink edged scroll.

He walked back to Konan and slid the scroll into Sakura's kunai pouch which laid against her outer thigh.

Her cloak laid out on a chair behind Pein, momentarily forgotten.

Pein turned away from her once more, going to his desk. As soon as he turned away from her, both herself and Sakura turned to paper and began the long trek towards Konoha.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

**-o-**

Itachi had been waiting at the mentioned spot for about two hours, hiding his chakra to near nothingness. The Hunter-nin had ignored this part of the forest unknowingly because of the various Genjutsu he had woven.

Just as he began to very lightly fidget against the tree he was leaning on, he head an odd sound.

It sounded almost like paper ripping.

All of a sudden, in the middle of a blink, in front of him stood a woman with blue hair and in her arms was a small child—one with pink hair.

He narrowed his red eyes on the girl, wondering why the Akatsuki held such a girl in their ranks.

Konan said nothing as she observed him, wondering if she could really trust him with her charge.

"Uchiha Itachi." Konan said coldly, causing Itachi's eyes to flicker towards hers. She stood her ground and in fact took a step closer.

"This girl is the one who you must take to Sarutobi." Konan said, causing Itachi to raise his eyebrow.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi asked, his emotions stirred at seeing a young girl about his own brother's age unconscious in this woman's arms.

Konan merely stared into his eyes, unafraid. Her eyes narrowing were his own response.

"Who is she?" He finally ground out, wanting to know who she was at the very least.

"As of now, Haruno Sakura." Konan said coldly once more, causing Itachi to hum in response.

Konan, seeing the question in his eyes, merely narrowed her eyes even further.

"Her story is as such," Konan began, as she shifted Sakura around in her grasps. She managed to hold the small girl with one hand as she dug into her kunai pouch and retrieved the scroll.

Itachi wordlessly grasped onto the scroll and read its content and a seemingly calm face. Konan, though, could see the slight anger in the way he held himself. Silent, she let him read.

'_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: Eight_

_Family: None_

_Village: Ishigakure_

_Reason for leaving: Banishment from clan'_

He unrolled the scroll some more and saw, at the bottom of the scroll, a little note:

'_I'm so sorry, my little Blossom…I hope you'll one day forgive your father…please, find someone to love and care for you in the Leaves. Mommy loves you.'_

He almost scoffed if it wasn't for the woman standing in front of him. He easily rolled the scroll back together and handed it back to Konan who wordlessly placed it back into the girl's kunai pouch.

"Pein-sama made sure that she won't have any memories—she won't even remember ever reading the scroll. Sarutobi must find the scroll himself." Konan stared coldly into Itachi's eyes for a moment before she finally closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips. Her eyes flashed open and landed on Sakura's pink hair.

"Do you know who she is, Itachi?" Konan asked softly before handing her over to Itachi, who awkwardly adjusted her in his arms. She stared at the girl for a moment with softened eyes.

Itachi was silent as he awaited for Konan to inform him.

"She is to Pein-sama as Sasuke is to you." Konan said softly before brushing some pinkish-black hair out of Sakura's face.

Itachi's reaction was instant—his eyes widened and his mouth slackened a bit.

"Sister?" He muttered to himself as he gazed at Konan with wide opened orbs.

Konan's eyes hardened once more as she stood up straight once more and stared coldly at Itachi.

"If anything happens to her while she is in your care…" Konan said before pausing for a moment, as to let Itachi acknowledge that she was threatening him, "You won't have to worry about Akatsuki any longer." She finished her sentence with flourish as her body turned into a paper and fluttered off, not letting Itachi say anything to her threat.

Itachi merely glared towards the direction she fluttered off into and turned around with a soft scoff.

"Sakura, huh?" Itachi muttered to himself, eyeing the girl's hair before wondering where in the world she could have gotten such hair.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi shot back towards Konoha, breaking all the Genjutsu around the forest right after he strengthened the Genjutsu around himself.

**-o-**

Sarutobi sat, staring at the prodigy in front of him. The paperwork he had been reading and right about to sign sat blank as he took in the boy's baggage.

"Who is this, Itachi?" He asked tiredly before standing up and walking towards the boy.

Itachi was silent as he watched Sarutobi come towards him.

"If you brought her here personally…do you know her, per chance?" Sarutobi asked before staring down at the boy who was almost as tall as him.

Itachi merely stared at him before opening his mouth.

"Sakura."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly before glancing towards the girl.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the pinkish hair.

"I see." Sarutobi hummed out after a moment. "I assume you want her to stay here?"

Itachi merely held the girl's body out towards the older man. Said man slowly reached out and took the girl.

"I met her during a mission." Itachi simply stated before he turned towards the window and began to walk towards it.

"Wait, Itachi. Just a moment." Sarutobi said softly, turning his head to look towards the boy. Itachi stopped but didn't look back at the elder.

"Are you doing this because she is the same age as Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked softly. The only reaction he got out of Itachi was his shoulders tensing slightly.

After a moment, Itachi leapt from the building but Sarutobi swear he said something along the lines of "take care of her."

Sarutobi sighed softly and looked down at the girl. She made no move of waking up any time soon so he merely glanced at the paperwork on his desk and headed out the door.

**-o-**

Her head hurt. A lot. She felt like something was squeezing her head as she tried to make connecting thoughts.

Who was she? Where was she? Why was she here? _Who_ was she?!

During her thoughts she subconsciously picked up on the sound of beeping speeding up and the sound of running steps.

Her thought process was stopped as she heard a door slam open and in ran in two nurses with an old man behind them and then a masked ninja behind him.

'**ANBU'** a voice whispered to her in her mind.

The nurses came over and began checking on her, asking question after question. Her mind began screaming at her for silence but she could only stare at them as her mental functions shut themselves down to keep her sane.

The old man gathered the nurse's attention and shooed them out the door, recognizing what was happening.

As her mind recognized the quiet her eyes became more focused and her mind began to gather information around herself.

She could smell the obvious scent of a hospital, but she could also smell what seemed to be leaves and just in general, nature. She didn't know how she could recognize the scent, but it seemed clear to her what it was.

She glanced outside to see the sun shining through her window, causing her to squint as she took in the busy village outside of her window. She then looked to her left where she saw an old man calmly staring at her. The ANBU from earlier was gone, so she assumed he had left.

A barely heard shuffle made her rethink that last thought—he was only in the shadows.

She stared at the old man, causing him to smile at her. He leaned forwards and rested his elbows upon his knees in a more seemingly-relaxed pose.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." He simply said before observing her reaction. She seemed genuinely lost.

"Kono…haga…kure?" She muttered to herself before looking straight ahead of her and into a mirror that was exactly at eye level. She took in her pink and black mixed hair and the sight of her forest green eyes. The eyes made her feel out of place, but otherwise she felt…the same. The same as what though, she didn't know.

"I am the Third Hokage of Konoha, young one." He nodded his head at her when she turned her head to look at him.

"Hokage..?" She asked him softly, causing him to wondering exactly who she was.

For the moment, he only nodded before responding, "Yes, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen." He closed his eyes briefly as he smiled even wider at her. "You may call me Sarutobi for the moment."

He cleared his throat to clear up any awkward atmosphere the girl was causing.

He reached into his kunai pouch, making note of how quickly her eyes darted to his hands and how she tensed, and retrieved a little pink edged scroll.

He wordlessly handed it to her and she slowly unraveled it.

For a moment, there was only silence. It was broke when tears began to pour down her face and sobs wracked her body. Sarutobi was surprised by this—he would have thought she would remembered the scroll.

"Haruno Sakura?" She asked herself before another sob took over her.

He couldn't help but glance towards the ANBU in the corner.

"Can you remember anything, Sakura-san?" Sarutobi asked her quietly, wishing he could wait for her to calm down but he somehow knew that she wouldn't calm down easily.

"N-No" She said brokenly before she clutched onto the scroll and sobbed even harder.

Sarutobi sighed and stood up. He placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there and she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears but also full of fear and curiosity.

"It's fine for the moment, Sakura-san. They want you to stay in the hospital for another day and then we can make some arrangements, how does that sound?" Sarutobi asked softly, causing the girl to sniffle and nod.

She looked back down towards herself in the mirror, just wondering who she was.

"I'll see if the nurse will release you for an hour and we can go for a walk." Sarutobi then walked out of the room, leaving the ANBU to watch her silently. A hood was over his head but one could see a sliver of silver hair sticking out above his mask.

**A/N Hey again! I hope this chapter was A LOT better…I'm trying to not leave gaping holes in the characters…also, stuff that I didn't add in the original fic has been added (for example, the scroll…) and they're not all…over the top happy, like they were in the original…**

**I'll probably be uploading the new chapters when I finish them or something, I haven't decided yet…**

**Uhm…Oh, I finished this on March 25, 2015. Jesus my writing style has changed a lot…Almost four years ago I finally posted this fanfiction, although I had it wrote for god knows how long…**

**Uhm…As always, review! I am looking for people to tell me if I write something that they don't understand, has a hole, or is just plain wrong…this does include grammar and stuff. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I don't really like using Japanese in fanfictions because it kind of ignores me….BUT, having said that, I WILL leave the –chan's and all those. Simply because it can show someone's respect or love for someone without having to be all descriptive like "said lovingly" or whatever. So…sorry if you don't like it when people use those, but I use them not because they are Japanese but because they are really handy…**

**I think that is all I really needed to say….this chapter was over 3500 words…last time I believe it was about 2000 words…As of now, this chapter is almost 4000 words because of the A/N…so maybe the actual chapter is more than 3500…anyway.**

**Sorry for the trouble guys! 3**

**~/Takai-sama\~**

**P.S. The date is now March 28, 2015 AND...As you can now see, I ended up just putting the new chapter into a new fanfiction slot. Why? Because I am dealing with some stuff in rl and don't have a long attention span on writing, SO...I didn't want this chapter to forever confuse people who are new to Pain of Siblings (the original fanfic.) So the original first chapter has been reposted on the original fanfic and this fanfic has been born. If you want, you can go read my original fic. It's to chapter 15. You'll see what happens, but my writing style has changed...a lot. Be warned. I think that's all I really needed to say! So, enjoy! **

**~/Takai-sama\~**


End file.
